


Welcome Home

by Dwiddle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Gen, Modern AU, Paranormal Investigators, more tags to be added as the story goes on - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwiddle/pseuds/Dwiddle
Summary: Ignis, the brains and the researcher.Gladio, the smooth talker and the face of the team.Prompto, the camera and equipment man.Noctis, the ghost whisperer.When it comes to their job, they fall into routine, accepting those titles with ease. And after accepting a job, they make sure to do their best, trying to help those in need, no matter the circumstances.Chocobros Paranormal Investigators/Ghost Hunters AU





	

_"My baby..."_

_He sat up with a start, staring into the darkness and clutching his chest. Trying to find the source of the sound, his eyes search the room, desperately hoping the voice would finally, finally, have a face. But just like every other time he tried in the past few days, he spotted nothing._

_Would it really be better to see the face of whatever has been harassing him for the past two weeks?_

_'Deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out.' He tried. He tried as hard as he could to control his labored breathing. It took a minute, but the constant monitoring of his breath started to work. He could handle it. He could handle it tonight by himself. He didn’t need to call._

_‘Let him have a break,’ the blonde thought. ‘This has been rough for him too.’ He kept breathing. In. Out. In. Out._

_‘You’re not a kid anymore,’ he continued to think to himself. ‘You can handle this.’ In. Out. In. Out._

_A knock on the bedroom door ruined any chance of staying calm. He jumped at the sudden noise, his eyes fearfully darting towards the door. He waited a few seconds, hoping he was just hearing things._

_Another knock, harder than before. He couldn’t just be hearing things. After the fifth knock, he grabbed his cell phone from the side table by the bed. He didn’t even need to look at the phone to dial, so used to the number. It rung four times before a voice came from the other line._

_“Hey,” the man spoke on the other end spoke. When he did, the knocking stopped. It helped ease his nerves, if only a little. “You alright?”_

_“It was fine,” he breathed out, barely above a whisper. It was a surprise the man on the other end could even hear him. “But it started again.”_

_“Do you need me to come back home?” He wanted to say no. He deserved a vacation from this… thing, even if that vacation was only one night at a friend’s house. But the selfish side of him spoke louder._

_“Yes. Please.” He could hear shuffling on the other end of the phone, followed by murmuring that he couldn’t decipher. It wasn’t long until his voice came back through the phone._

_“I’ll be back as soon as possible. Just hold on a bit, okay?” He nodded, blonde hair falling in his face. It took a second to realize the man on the other end couldn’t see the motion._

_“Okay.” Goodbyes said, the two hung up, and the room felt quieter and lonely than before. He probably wasn’t getting back to sleep, but he didn’t want to leave the safety of his room. Not with… whatever it was on the other side of the bedroom door._

_The knocking started again, and he curled up under the blanket, the light of his phone his only solace as he waited._

_“My baby…”_


End file.
